


When Chester Gets Horny

by callmeb



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester is horny and desperate. So he asks the rest of Linkin Park to fuck him. How man of the boys will take up the lead singer on his arbitrary offer? And which ones are more than glad they've finally gotten a chance to get the lead singer in the sack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> All those pairings will happen. Just give me time to edit the other chapters and you'll get it all

An hour ago, Chester called a sudden band meeting. The six Linkin Parkers were in their tour bus and on their way to a big, luxurious hotel for the night, and they were all going to have separate rooms. The boys were in a considerably good mood, seeing as how they’d been dying to get a good hotel with a good bed. Chester, however, was the exception. The lead singer was _not_ in a good mood. Not at all.

As his five friends gathered in the front lounge of their tour bus, they simultaneously threw curios glances at Chester, who was staring distractedly at the floor as if he was debating with himself. Once the boys settled down comfortably, the oldest member of the band looked up, ready to explain his reason for the abrupt meeting.

“What’s up Chester?” Rob asked, concerned at Chester’s odd behavior as of late.

“Okay. I’m going to be blunt with you guys. I know I’ve been in a bad mood lately, and I’m sorry. But…” he stopped for a moment and asked himself if he was really going to do this. _Fuck it,_ he thought, and slumped down into an empty spot on the couch with a sigh.

“… I’m horny as fuck.”

“…”

The boys were speechless. Chester looked at his friends’ reactions. The looks on their faces made him laugh. “We all are, Chester. Do what everybody else does. Jerk off. Nobody is gonna care,” Mike was the first to react. “Well no shit nobody cares. But I’ve done that already and it’s just not enough. I need more,” he replied.

By now the band was confused. What did that have to do with them? “And you’re informing us of this because…?” Joe questioned.

“Yeah. What do you expect _us_ to do about it?” Rob threw in. Chester smiled at this. A devious smile that made shivers run down everyone else’s spine. Mike was on alert the second that smile graced Chester’s face.

“Well…” They hadn’t caught on yet. Chester rolled his eyes at that realization. _Do I have to fucking spell it out for them?_ With another sigh that sounded more like a growl, he exclaimed, “I’m fucking horny and I want-- no _need_ to fuck. And I know you guys gotta be horny too, right?!”

 _He’s not thinking what I think he’s thinking… is he?_ Phoenix thought with an incredulous look on his face.

“I want to fuck! I want to get fucked! I want anything! But I _have_ to get laid. Tonight.”

“By…?” Brad asked.

“Any of you! We don’t fuck groupies, but I gotta fuck somebody! Ugh. Okay, look. Here’s how it’s gonna go down. In half an hour, we will get to the hotel. We’ll all go to our separate rooms. Half an hour _after_ we all get up to our rooms, any of you can come to my room. And when you walk in, I will be on my bed, on all fours, and blindfolded. Okay? How’s that sound? That way if you don’t want me to know who you are because you don’t want people to think you’re gay or blah blah blah, whatever, I won’t be able to see you. You can do anything to me that you want. _Anything._ I really don’t give a fuck. As long as somebody’s dick gets put in somebody’s mouth or ass and I don’t bleed, I don’t care. Simple enough, right? Now you guys better not be a bunch of fucking pussies and somebody better show up and fuck me. Or bend over and let me fuck them. Got it?” he growled several times while explaining how the night would be and it scared some of the guys.

Chester didn’t leave time for his fellow band mates to reply to him, though. He quickly got to his feet and strode into the bunk section, gathering his things that he would need for their night’s stay at the hotel.

Nobody in the front of the bus spoke.

 _Has Chester just asked us to fuck him? Well… more like demanded._ Rob thought, going over everything Chester had said. _This could get interesting…_ He hid his own smirk so as not to attract attention from the others.


	2. Mike Has Dirty Thoughts

An hour passed by and all six men were in their separate rooms, contemplating what to do. Yes, all the boys would admit that they were craving some physical attention and they all had their own personal needs. But were any of them willing to get intimate with a man? A man that was Chester, no less.

A couple of the members were excited about the out-of-the-ordinary proposal, but doubted it to be a good idea considering Chester was known to have mood swings. One minute he could be Mr. I’ll-Give-You-Whatever-You-Want, the next he might bite your head off. Was it really a good idea to take him up on this offer?

Mike knew Chester well enough to know that he usually made stupid decisions when he was desperate for something that he would later regret. So he decided that maybe he should go over to Chester’s room and speak to the slender blonde, maybe talk some sense into him before he offered _other_ not-so-trustworthy people the same thing.

Mike also decided to himself that it was highly unlikely that any of the other members of Linkin Park would take Chester up on his offer, either. They weren’t gay or in need of sex _that_ badly, so they would probably stay away from the lead singer’s room for the night.

… Right?

After seeing the time on the digital clock by his bed, which read 10:18 p.m., Mike assured himself that simply talking to Chester was a good idea and that he should follow through with his plan. However, he was still uncomfortable with going into Chester’s room through the door from the hallway because he was afraid that someone would see him and think he was going there for sex. Luckily, his room was adjacent to Chester’s. He moved to the adjoining doors at the side of his room, mumbling random lecture ideas to himself.

But when Mike opened his door and stood in front of the one from Chester’s room, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He stepped right up to the off-white door and pressed his ear flat against it, holding his breath as if Chester would be able to hear him. He listened carefully and gasped in surprise when he heard what had startled him the first time.

_Someone is in there with Chester._

_Someone took Chester up on his offer._

_Someone is going to have sex with Chester!_

Mike was in shock. One of his fellow band members, his assumingly-straight band members, was in Chester’s room. His mind was running with thoughts of what was happening between two of his friends on the other side of the thin door. He couldn’t tell whose voice he was hearing or what was being said. But he could hear moaning every now and then. _From Chester no doubt,_ he thought to himself.

His mind replayed words Chester had said earlier,

_“… on all fours, and blindfolded…”_

Images of Chester bent over, blindfolded and vulnerable, immediately flooded his every thought. And though he didn’t want to admit it, he was _more_ than aroused at the image of someone else, Rob maybe, standing behind him, sweaty and in complete control.

He then wondered why he would assume it to be Rob. Surely, Rob was the straightest one in the band.

Shaking his thoughts from his mind, he directed his attention back to the sounds coming from the singer’s room. After listening for a good five minutes and still not being able to give a face to the other voice in the room or make out any words, he decided he would just have to wait it out and go into Chester’s room whenever that person had left.

And although he didn’t want to admit it, he knew that if he listened to moaning that constantly got louder, he might shoot his load in his boxers without even being touched.

_Maybe I’ll just sit down, turn the TV up loud, and wait… Yeah, I can do that._

And so he tried that. He sat down on his king size bed and tried to concentrate on whatever was showing. However, his raging hard on seemed to dislike being neglected by its owner, only growing bigger as Chester’s moaning seemed to start shaking the paper thin walls and the tacky pictures hanging from it.

So Mike had no choice but to tend to his little friend, turning off the television and listening to Chester’s one-of-a-kind voice as he bellowed curse words and loud moans shamelessly for anyone to hear.

_I can’t believe I’m getting off to Chester. Chester! Ohhh, but it’s so. Fucking. Hot. Mmm…_

And so as Mike lay on his back, pants and boxers around his ankles, his mind flashed images of Chester blindfolded and on his knees, between Mike’s legs.

Kissing.

Licking.

Sucking.

Swallowing.

“Oh fuck!” Mike was close. He was _so damned close_. He was also pissed the hell off.

He continued to jerk himself off, but tried to keep as quiet as possible. He listened for Chester’s voice, but to no avail. The other room had gone quiet.

_Not yet. Come on, I’m almost there! Fuck!_

Chester was done. He’d gotten off and now Mike had no voice to finish himself off with.

Mike tried to finish, but without that hot, powerful voice, he just couldn’t bring himself to climax.


	3. First Up

The sight that greeted Rob’s eyes upon entering the somewhat lavish hotel room was better than he had expected. Just like Chester said, he was naked on his hands and knees near the edge of his bed, with a black handkerchief wrapped around his head, covering his eyes.

Rob could see Chester’s ass in all its glory, practically calling him to it. He could also see Chester’s hand moving in a slow rhythm between his own legs. However, upon hearing his hotel room door open and close, Chester stopped his movements, not releasing himself, and his ears perked up, curious as to who had come in to play.

_Finally!_ Chester thought as he twisted his head back in the direction of the person in acknowledgement.

“I was wondering if anyone was going to have the balls to show up,” he stated humorously.

“I’m sure you were,” Rob replied after finding his voice, giving Chester a face to imagine behind his makeshift blindfold.

He moved further into the room, taking slow steps closer to the bed. “You only had to wait five minutes and you’re already almost done?” he asked upon seeing Chester’s member. It was obvious to the drummer that Chester was close. He had left his room at 10:00 p.m. and apparently took five minutes to get to the singer’s room, where Chester was with his hot dick pulsing and dripping in his own hand.

“Close? Yes. But I’m not gonna get there without a little help, you know? That’s why I made the offer today. So, you wanna fuck me?” Chester spoke with ease. It was as if the near 30 year old had offered himself as a fuck to someone every day.

“You’re damn right I do. But first things first, Chaz…”

The lead singer could hear the smirk in the younger man’s voice, and for a second it worried him.

“Like what?” he asked as he heard Rob moving in the room. Then the drummer was in front of Chester, his crotch mere inches away from the pale man’s face.

Chester could feel the heat that radiated from the large body in front of him, and he felt his own crotch burn with desire.

_God, it’s been too long since I’ve gotten any,_ Chester thought to himself.

“Oh, you know. This and that…” he trailed off, reaching out to pull Chester’s hand away from his swollen member. Then he grabbed his other hand and held them together in one palm, while the other fished through the deep pocket off his blue jeans.

Chester could feel his dick twitch in protest to the loss of contact, but he didn’t fight the drummer. As he couldn’t see, he was curious about the drummer’s intentions. Soon enough, he understood the reason for the firm grip on both his wrists when he heard a clatter of metal and then felt a cold hard object grasp around said wrists.

Rob had handcuffed him.

_What the hell…,_ he thought to himself.

Rob chuckled after seeing the look on Chester’s face.

“What’s the matter Chester? You _did_ say I could do anything. Didn’t you?” His voice was taunting, Chester noticed, and held a tone of humor in it. Or maybe excitement. Chester wasn’t sure which.

“Well… y-yeah…” he trailed off.

Chester didn’t really mind being handcuffed. In fact, he got off on the loss of control sometimes. But he was shocked that of all the members in Linkin Park, Rob Bourdon would be the one to cuff him up. The innocent, shy, little drummer boy. To say he was astounded would be an understatement.

_It’s always the quiet ones,_ he realized. _If you want to get a freak in the sheets, find the one that hardly talks._

Rob pulled Chester up to his knees, crawling onto the bed in front of him, before pushing the skinny man down on the bed so he was on his back. Quickly, he threw his right leg over Chester’s body, straddling him at the waist, and pulled his cuffed hands above his head. Before Chester knew what was happening, he could hear another clatter of metal, which he was sure was not from the cuffs that adorned his wrists.

Rob held Chester’s hands in place over his head long enough to cuff his already cuffed wrists to the headboard. He let go of the bound hands and watched as the singer tried for a moment to move his hands back down. But all he got was the sound of metal hitting metal.

“Wow, Bourdie. Who would have known you to be such a bad boy?” Chester teased. Rob smiled at the remark, knowing it to be true. No one would ever suspect him to be like this.

_Oh how wrong they are…,_ he thought slyly.

He leant down close to Chester’s ear. “So, Chester, are you ready to have some fun?” he whispered hotly. His warm breath danced across the older man’s ear, causing a moan to rupture from the depths of his throat.

“Yeah,” he replied, suddenly short of breath.

Rob chuckled.

“Good.”

Sliding off the singer, Rob quickly began undressing himself, all the while watching the hot body on the bed, chest rising and falling heavily in anticipation. He continued to talk to the singer.

“You know, Chester, you look really hot like that. All vulnerable and unable to move.”

“Really? Well, thank you Bourdie. And you aren’t too bad yourself. Cuffing me up and teasing me like this. So, how much longer do I have to wait before the fucking begins? I’m not the most patient of people. You should know that.” Once again, he spoke with ease, moving his lower body on the mattress somewhat to a more comfortable position. Rob smirked at Chester’s words.

_Always the bold one,_ he thought to himself as his finished removing the last of his clothing.

“Well tonight…” Rob began, climbing atop the cheeky man, “you’re gonna _have_ to be patient. Tonight, if you don’t behave, hah. Well, let’s just say you won’t be able to walk once I’m through with you.”

He was straddling Chester again, their hot erections pressed against each other tightly, and Chester couldn’t stop the moan that slipped loudly through his parted lips.

“Wh-what exactly are you planning on doing to me?”

“Oh relax, Chaz. I promise I won’t make you bleed. You said as long as we don’t make you bleed, you don’t care. So, you’re just going to have to wait and find out what I’ve got planned for you.” Rob’s lips were mere inches away from Chester’s, and his hot breath smelled mint fresh to the singer.

Both fear and arousal were radiating off the pale man’s body, his erection pushing itself harder into Rob’s and his breath labored. Thoughts of what Rob was going to do swam through his mind, making him shift uncomfortably below the heavy body.

Rob, noticing the singer’s reaction to his words, chuckled again, grinding his hips against Chester’s once teasingly.

“Now Chester, first thing I want to tell you is important, so listen up.”

“Don’t move?” he questioned jokingly.

“No. Don’t talk unless I tell you to talk. Can you do that for me, Chaz?”

“I--” Rob cut him off.

“Ah. No no no. Nod your head. Yes or no?”

He nodded yes hesitantly.

“Good. Secondly, you do whatever I tell you to do. Okay?”

“Bu--”

Again, he was cut off the by drummer.

“Nod your head, Chester,” he stated calmly.

He nodded yes.

The drummer smiled in satisfaction.

“Good.”

With that said, he slowly began to run his hands along Chester’s body. He rubbed his thumbs against the singer’s throat first, up and down the hollow of it with the slightest bit of pressure. He could feel the singer gulp below his large digits. He smirked.

Then, he moved his hands lower, until his index started dancing across a dark nipple. With both hands on either hard ball of skin, he began pulling them, pinching them and stroking them teasingly. All the while, his eyes remained on Chester’s face, watching for every reaction to his manipulations.

The singer was affected immediately, the slight bit of fear adding to his arousal, making him wrap his long fingers around the handcuffs and pull at them harshly. The cold metal dug into his milky soft skin, sending shivers throughout his body. The feel of Rob’s fingers on his skin constantly forced moans to escape his wet, parted lips.

Smiling in approval, Rob halted his ministrations on the dark rosebuds and let his hands linger lower on the Arizonian man’s body. Again, he was rewarded with piercing moans that seemed to shake the walls.

_I wonder if Mike heard that… Hell, how could he not?_ He smirked at that, betting to high hells the emcee was getting off on the sounds. _Who wouldn’t?_ Removing those thoughts from his mind, he focused back on the matter at hand.

Lifting his body from Chester’s slightly, he let his hands roam to the lean legs below him. He slowly massaged the muscular thighs, his thumbs rubbing along the inside of Chester’s legs and dangerously close to his aching member. The singer bellowed out another string of thunderous moans, thrusting his hips up in hopes that Rob would get the hint and pay more attention to his pulsing erection. Rob however, had other plans, and instead of doing what Chester wanted, he only moved his hands closer to the large erection, then held him down to ensure the singer would not thrust up again.

He continued his teasing, his eyes flicking back and forth from Chester’s face to his erection. Chester’s breathing was nothing but short, difficult gasps. His whole body was writhing in pleasure and need. His moans only grew louder with each passing second. He wanted release so badly. His hands were clawing desperately at the metal cuffs that prevented him from touching himself. From touching Rob. He needed to touch him. The cuffs, however, were relentless. They kept their firm grip on the singer’s bony wrists, causing him to struggle further. All he received from his actions was more teasing and red marks that hid behind his flame tattoos.

Rob enjoyed every second of the show he was getting from the singer. He was causing it all and it made his own member drip with pre-come. He was patient though. He knew exactly what he wanted, and so he ignored his raging hard-on to focus on his mission.

He continued to neglect the singer’s erection, waiting for what he knew was to come. He just had to be patient, and he would be rewarded with Chester doing what he was specifically told not to do. Chester would beg. He could tell by the way he moaned, Chester was close to screaming his demands at the drummer. And once that happened, Rob would be able to punish the singer for disobeying his instructions. Any moment now, the singer would reach his limit. Rob could tell. Rob knew the singer was never a patient person, which made it all the more exciting.

“OH FUCK!! DAMNIT ROB! STOP FUCKING TEASING ME YOU SON OF A B--” Chester yelled out at the top of his lungs, just as the drummer had anticipated; so he got a grip on the singer’s erection, holding forcefully and pumping his hand up and down quickly, making the singer scream in surprise, “AH! OH, OH!!! OH MY _GOD_!”

When Rob knew Chester was mere seconds away from his much needed release, he removed his hand in the blink of an eye, immediately wrapping the come-covered appendage around the singer’s neck in a firm grip.

He could feel the slender man’s heartbeat beneath his large hand, and smirked upon seeing the look on Chester’s face; he was angry at the sudden stop, but afraid of the dangerous grip on his throat.

“Chester, did I tell you to talk?”

“N--”

The drummer cut him off, “No, I didn’t. You can moan as much as you’d like, but you will. Not. Talk. Unless I tell you to. Do you understand?”

“Bu--”

The drummer’s grip tightened.

“Nod you head.” The tone in his voice held warning.

Chester gulped fearfully under the grip before moving his head up and down in understanding.

“Good. Now, you’re not going to do that again, are you?”

He shook his head no.

“Good.”

Rob loved playing these mind games. Being able to be in complete control made him so hard it was painful. He knew Chester could feel his hard member digging into his thighs, proudly showing how much he got off on things like this.

Chester was afraid. Plain as that. The grip on his neck was strong, and he could feel his own pre-come covering his neck. Yet his erection only seemed to grow larger and harder at the feeling of being helpless. Chester could do nothing with his hands cuffed above him and the heavy body preventing him from moving more than a couple inches in any direction.

Besides, the older man was sure Rob wouldn’t _seriously_ do any damage to him. _Rob just likes these games. Unexpected, yes. But I doubt Rob would ever try to inflict real damage on me. He’s such a nice guy… with some really hot fetishes. Heh, I’m liking this Rob quite a bit. He should come out to play more often…_ He chuckled the slightest bit at this thought, wondering how many other people knew about Rob’s little control fetish.

Finally, Rob released his grip from the singer’s neck, and slowly lowered his head to Chester’s face.

“You know, Chester, I’ve always wondered how you taste,” the drummer spoke in a low, husky voice. He brought his hand up to his lips and started licking the substance off his own fingers. Chester could hear the sucking above him and pictured in his head how good it must have looked.

When he was done cleaning his hand, he placed it on the side of Chester’s head and lowered his mouth to Chester’s neck. He flicked his eyes closed as his hot pink muscle came in contact with the pale man’s collarbone. Slowly, his tongue traveled up the length of the singer’s neck and to the jaw line, over wet spots of pre-come, then slid across and to his ear before retreating back into his mouth.

Chester’s mouth was wide open, and he suddenly found it extremely hard to breathe. He could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment or two. The way Rob’s tongue ran slowly across his skin was incredibly hot.

He nibbled on the lobe for a moment before whispering hotly into the singer’s ear, “You taste good, Ches. So. Fucking. Good.”

He felt like he was being electrified, Rob’s hot breath caressing his ear, his words making the thin man moan. The drummer repeated this action several times, until every drop of Chester’s pre-come was wiped clean from his neck. Then, Rob moved his head up to Chester’s and leaned in, placing his lips against the singer’s. They shared a long kiss, Rob darting his tongue into the other man’s mouth and playing with his pink muscle. He could feel the vibrations of Chester’s moans on his tongue as he began grinding his lower body into Chester’s.

Eventually, the two men had to break their heated kiss to catch their breath. Rob quickly did so before plunging his head down to Chester’s chest, his lips immediately finding their way to a hard nipple of the singer and wrapping around it lightly. Again, Chester moaned in pleasure.

Rob lowered one hand to Chester’s aching erection and another to cup his hot balls, but he didn’t move them. He simply held them there, waiting for Chester to complain. He kept his eyes trained on the singer’s face as he finished sucking on the dark nipple, slowly finishing with long, hard licks across it. After one final lick, he removed his mouth from the bud completely, and rested his chin on the firm chest beneath him.

Chester let out a small whimper at the loss of tongue. It took a moment for him to realize the feeling of Rob’s hands on him weren’t bringing him pleasure, but simply teasing him. The singer  lowered his head towards Rob’s face, confusion in his eyes not passing through his blindfold, but still trying to figure out what the drummer was doing. He didn’t speak, however, for fear of being teased to no end for the rest of the night.

Rob smiled, seeing that Chester knew not to speak, and ran his thumb around Chester’s left nut twice, eliciting a quiet moan.

“You like that, Chester?”

The singer, with his head back against the bed again, nodded in approval.

Rob chuckled.

“Yeah? That’s good. What about this…?” he tightened his grip on Chester’s leaking erection.

“Ugh. Ahh…” he shook his head vigorously.

“Good.” Without loosening his grip, he began to slowly pump up and down the singer’s erection. He continued to stroke his thumb across Chester’s balls, putting a lot of pressure with one stroke, then a feather-light touch with another. Chester continued to let out breathy moans at the feel of Rob’s hands on his erection. Rob’s head moved up and down erratically with the singer’s chest.

“That feel good?”

He nodded.

“Say it, Chester. Tell me it feels good.”

Glad he was allowed to speak, Chester immediately answered, “It feels good.”

“Describe it to me. Tell me how it feels good to have my hand on your cock and balls. I want to hear you tell me.”

Chester moaned at Rob’s words. Hearing the shy drummer say such things was most likely the hottest thing ever. The way he managed to whisper them out and make them sound so calm, demanding, teasing and taunting all at the same time made the singer momentarily forget how to form coherent words. But when Rob noticed the hesitation, he stopped his movements completely, waiting for the singer to do as he was told.

Chester quickly found his words when he noticed the halt of movement and began rambling anything in order to get the drummer to continue his ministrations.

“I like it. I like the way you have your hand on my cock. I like the way you jack me off. I like the way you tease my balls.”

Immediately after that statement, his mouth dropped open in realized of his mistake. And Rob had noticed it, too.

“So you _like_ be teased Chester? I guess I should do nothing but tease you all night then, huh?”

“No! No, that’s not what I mea--”

“No? You don’t want me to tease you? But now that you’ve mentioned it, I think that’s what _I_ want to do. I think I’m just going to tease you. Okay?”

“No. No _please_ \--”

_Perfect,_ the drummer thought at his friend’s words.

He smiled in satisfaction. It was too easy to get Chester to do what he wanted him to do.

_It seems so easy to get him to beg. Hah._

“You’re going to beg me, Chester?”

“I--”

“Yes. Yes, you are going to beg me. I want you to beg me, Chester. Beg.”

Growling under his breath at the situation he was in, he decided that he might as well beg. He was too horny to risk Rob leaving him in the state he was in.

“Please, Rob. Please stop fucking teasing me.”

Rob resumed masturbating the singer.

“What do you want me to do then? Hmm…,” he paused, “Do you want me to fuck you, Chester?” He slid his hand from Chester’s balls to his opening, running his middle finger around the entrance.

“Oh, _God_ yes!” Chester half yelled, half moaned.

“Say it.”

“I want yo-- Ahh! Ohh. Argh. Ugh…,” he moaned at the feel of Rob’s fingertip slipping in the slightest bit while a thumb ran across the tip of his leaking member.

“I-- ohh… I want you to-- ugh… to fuck me,” his voice was shaky with arousal, and he couldn’t help but stutter as Rob’s finger’s manipulated his dick and hole relentlessly.

“What? Sorry, Chester. I didn’t quite understand that. Speak clearly.”

“I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME! IS THAT CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU! AHHH!” He threw his head back in ecstasy when Rob slipped two long fingers into his unprepared opening without warning, causing a wave of pain and pleasure to scream throughout his slender frame.

“Beg.”

“Oh God! Please! Please fuck me. Ohhh, please.”

“How bad do you want it, Chester?”

“So bad. So _fucking_ bad. I need it. Please, Rob. Please stop teasing me and shove your cock up my ass!” Chester was writhing on the bed in need, hoping Rob would stop this game.

_I just wanted to get fucked. I didn’t want to be teased this fucking much,_ he thought to himself angrily. He was sure that if this teasing continued much longer, he would completely lose his mind.

Quickly, Rob pulled his fingers out of Chester’s tight opening. He removed his other hand from around Chester’s raging member and tightly gripped his thighs, pulling them up and wrapping the skinny legs around his waist. The singer didn’t stop the drummer from doing so; he wrapped his legs tightly around the large body, securing them at Rob’s back and pulling the drummer closer to his body in an attempt to speed things up. Rob allowed him to do so, thrusting his body forward enough to rub his member against Chester’s heatedly. Chester moaned at the feeling, arching his back so his chest was against Rob’s and pulling hard at the cuffs around his wrists. Rob put both his hands on either of Chester’s shoulders, pushing him flat against the bed.

“Calm down, Ches. Breathe.”

He paused. Chester took a deep breath. He let it out.

“Good. Now, say it one more time, nice and slow for me.”

Again, Chester took a deep breath.

“I want you to fuck me, Rob. I want to feel your cock inside me. I want you to come inside of me. I’m begging you, Rob. _Please,_ stop teasing me and shove your cock deep inside of me. _Please._ I need it so bad. I need it _right now._ ” His voice was surprisingly even, though his last words came out as a whimper. He tried his hardest to keep his breath steady enough and, glad that he had said it the way Rob had wanted, he let out a shaky sigh. Rob smiled in content, and then placed one hand on Chester’s right hip. Rob brought the other hand down to his own dripping member, wrapping his bony fingers around it completely.

_‘Bout fucking time,_ the singer thought in eagerness when the drummer finally placed the head of his throbbing member at the entrance of his opening.

“Tell me, Chester. Do you want it hard?” the drummer asked as he rubbed the tip gently against Chester’s puckered hole.

“Oh, fuck yes,” he moaned his reply.

Rob chuckled.

“Good.”


	4. Rob Gets Some

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Chester had never been fucked so good in his life.

Rob's hips moved fast and hard nonstop. Most people could only do so much before they needed a chance to slow down and breathe. But not Rob. This drummer had amazing stamina.

He almost felt like a machine... not that Chester had ever tried a machine fuck... or did he?

Chester was still on his back with his legs wrapped around the drummer’s body and his ass lifted. Rob was on his knees with his hands pulling Chester's body towards his pelvis with each thrust. His breathing was surprisingly steady, and his voice surprisingly low while he was inside Chester. Rob was enjoying himself, of course, but he was also concentrating on the sight below him. He'd thought about Chester like this before, but no dream or fantasy could compare to the image of Chester moaning and screaming in pleasure like this.

And Rob, being the healthy drummer he was, had great stamina. He knew how long he could do this thrusting without getting tired. And that was quite some time. After nearly a half hour in this position, Rob felt like switching it up.

"Ugh, hey! What the hell are you stopping for?!" Chester yelled as Rob started pulling out.

He unwrapped the legs from his body and flipped the slender man around with little effort. “No talking, Chester,” he growled. Pulling Chester up to his knees and forcing his pale ass to stick out, his hand came down with a hard smack against the skin, followed by another, that had Chester’s whole body lurching forward and a scream escaping his mouth. And faster than a heartbeat, Rob pulled him back towards his own body and pushed into the older man again.

"Ohhhgh... ugh," The singer sighed in satisfaction at again being filled with Rob's member. And once again, the drummer began moving fast in and out of his tight ass.

Chester was amazed that his friend could do this much work and not be gasping for air. His body was being forced back and forth so hard by the drummer that he could swear the bed was being moved too. When he'd been the one on top, Chester had to slow down his pace after around 10 minutes.

Chester had no idea that his proposal earlier in the bus would be answered. He was sure he'd be forced to take care of himself again with little satisfaction. But this? Well this was something the singer needed so bad he was sure he'd start jumping his band mates just to get some.

"Ohhhhh.... mmmmmm."

That was about the only sound Chester heard come out of Rob's mouth. Rob was getting close, and he could tell that Chester was too. The singer's ass started clenching harder on Rob's member and his breathing was even more erratic than before, making him move faster.

Yes, faster. _Who knew Rob was holding back and liked to sprint to the finish line?_ Certainly Chester didn't know.

"Ohhhhhh fuck, Rob!"

Another hard smack resonated in the room. It was the most punishment Rob could bear to give Chester while his dick was being worked so thoroughly back the man’s muscles. Faster still, his fingers were digging into the singer's hips, pulling them harder and harder back into his body.

Chester held onto the headboard for his life, and began screaming as he came. Rob quickly covered his mouth to keep him from breaking any glass with his powerful voice. And as Chester's body began shaking with pure ecstasy, Rob shot his hot load into his friend's ass, letting out a long, deep moan.

"Ohhhhh ugggghhhhhh ahhhhh."

Chester shot his come all over the thick blanket beneath him. The sex was so good he hadn't even realized that his cock hadn't been touched through that whole session. But damn, that was so good, it didn't even matter.

As Chester began to calm his breathing, Rob removed his palm from his mouth, and slowly pulled out of the slender man. Another content sigh slipped past the drummer's lips as he leaned back to rest for a moment on the bed. Despite the nonstop thrusting he'd done for the past hour, he was barely winded. It only took a minute before the drummer was up and walking away from the bed.

Chester heard clothes rustling, but didn't hear a word from Rob. Over his own heavy breathing and racing heartbeat, he really couldn't hear much at all. He heard a few footsteps, followed by a door opening and closing quickly. He was too busy trying to calm himself to say anything to the drummer as he left.

After a minute, he tried rolling over to move the blanket so that he didn't lay on his own slowly drying come. That's when he realized the drummer left him cuffed to the bed.

"Really, dude?!" he asked out loud, though Rob was long gone and wouldn't hear.

_Either he left a key next to the bed or he did this on purpose for his own amusement._

He slumped to the side, unable to see where his load was due to the cloth around his eyes.

 _Ok, this thing is too hot_ , he thought about the handkerchief. It felt like the heat was being absorbed by the thin material.

Using his shoulder, he tried shrugging it away so he could look for a key to the cuffs. Easily, he managed to move it enough to get some visibility from the top of his left eye. Encouraged, he kept rubbing his head and shoulder together. But the cloth was stuck to his sweat and wouldn't budge another inch. After several unsuccessful attempts, he sighed in resignation.

The singer got back up onto his knees. With the little visibility he had, he leaned toward the table next to his bed and tried looking for the cuff keys.

And then the door opened again. Chester sighed in relief. Rob had come back after realizing he left him cuffed and unable to move.

Only it wasn't Rob that entered the singer's room this time.


	5. Next in the Hole

Chester heard footsteps lighter than Rob, and moving at a faster pace.

_There is no way someone else is taking up my offer.... hmmmm..... I think I can go again._ Chester smirked at his thoughts. Tired as he was, Chester was always up for seconds.

This member of Linkin Park was nervous. Sex with Chester sounded like a risky idea. But he's been curious for awhile now. He'd never had sex with a guy, so he wasn't sure if he'd be into it or not. And Chester's offer today seemed like a sign. He could go in and give it a try and nobody would ever know it was him. And he could finally know for sure if he liked men in this way or not.

But still, he was nervous. Luckily, his room was directly across the hall from the singer's; their doors were only 5 steps apart. He was sure nobody saw him rush across the hallway. As soon as he entered Chester's room, he locked the door.

_The last thing I need is somebody walking in on this and seeing me_ , he thought as he peeked out the peephole. The hallway was empty. He turned and saw Chester slumped slightly to the side, blindfolded and still. He stopped his search for the key to the handcuffs when the door opened.

_Nobody will know_ , Chester's friend thought to himself as he quickly approached the bed with shaky breath. _Nobody will know._

Except Rob.

 

\---

 

After Rob got up from the bed, he grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He took his time wiping come off his member and used a towel to dry the sweat from his face and chest. And before the drummer could leave the bathroom and return to his friend, he heard someone else in the room. Quietly, he opened the door just enough to see the bed. He saw Chester leaning towards the table.

_Looking for the key no doubt_ , he thought as he felt the little metal piece in his pant pocket.

But he couldn't see anyone else at first. He only heard breathing in the room. A second later he saw him, nervous and looking so unsure of what he was about to do.

It was Joe.

_Joe's a good looking guy_ , the drummer thought to himself. He was tempted to go out there for seconds as he saw the DJ approach the bed, but Rob could see that this was probably something new for him.

_I guess I'll have to wait 'til he's done before I can get out of here._

 

\---

 

Joe was at the bed now. He was so scared of what he was doing that he didn't even notice how sweaty Chester was, or that there were already white lines of come dripping out of his ass and on the blanket.

Chester waited for this next band member to speak, but after he felt the body behind him and didn't hear a word from him, Chester figured this band member wanted his identity unknown.

_Meh, fine by me_ , the singer thought as he heard a zipper and then the sound of jeans falling to the floor.

Joe lifted his legs and kicked his jeans to the side. He couldn't deny how hard his dick got with excitement of what he was about to do. _This is so new. So unusual. So... This can't be_ that _bad of an idea_ , he thought to himself. He climbed onto the bed and got close to Chester's backside, pulling the singer fully up to his knees. He immediately felt heat radiating off the singer's entire body, making his erection stand at full attention.

_Ok, maybe I might be gay..._

He was still nervous though and wanted to do this quickly, so he grabbed the singer by the hips, and pressed their bodies together. "Mmmmm..." The singer was getting hard again and ready for more. The body behind him was hot on his skin. And then, it was inside him.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Both band members moaned in union, so Chester still couldn't tell who was behind him.

From the bathroom, Rob stood at the door, watching through the small opening as Joe began a slow rhythm against the lead singer's body. He was turned on again, watching the Korean sigh contentedly as he moved in and out of their friend. And Chester once again was moaning loudly as the headboard hit the wall repeatedly.

_I never thought Joe would have that much strength._

And Chester didn't think anybody would be as strong as Rob had just been. But whoever was inside him now was pretty close to the drummer's hard thrusting.

_Fuck, this is good_ , Joe thought to himself. Chester's ass was tighter than any pussy he'd ever been in, and it felt amazing. He kept as quiet as he could despite the pleasure. He didn't want Chester to figure out it was him.

In and out and in and out. Joe kept up a pretty good pace, and Chester loved it.

Rob loved it too. Watching his band mates, he began massaging his own hard on. He kept his breathing calm to avoid the others hearing him, and began pumping himself at a steady pace.

In this one hotel room, there were three band members enjoying this night.


	6. More Dirty Mike

The moans were back.

_Finally!_ Mike thought as he heard Chester's voice shaking the wall that separated the rooms.

It had been silent for about 5 minutes before it started up again. Mike had tried finishing himself off, but quickly realized it wasn't going to happen and had just managed to calm his member down when the sound started up again.

Immediately, Mike was hard again, and he didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around himself and start jacking off.

_I better finish fast, 'cause if he stops moaning when I'm that close again, I'm gonna go in there and fuck him myself!_

...

_Wait, what?_

Mike didn't expect his thoughts to go there. Before he could ask himself why he'd think such a thing, the screaming go louder and his dick got harder.

He kept moving his hand up and down, and started cupping and touching his balls with the other. Once again, he could imagine the singer's mouth wrapped around his dick. He could feel that lip ring cold on his shaft, as Chester's hot hands jerked himself off at the same time.

The screaming got louder. It was like Chester was right next to him, screaming in his ear as he sucked Mike's hard cock off. Mike's hand was moving rapidly, squeezing tightly. His body was tight as he felt himself getting close once again. It would only take a few more jerks and he'd be done.

He could hear moans and curse words falling out of the singer's mouth. And then he was about to...

"WHAT THE FUCK?! AGAIN?!" Mike yelled angrily to the empty room.

_No, no, no! He can't stop I’m almost there!_

He jerked furiously to try to come. But Chester's screaming stopped at the same moment it had stopped last time. And without that voice, Mike couldn't finish.

"Ahhhhh I fucking hate you Chester Bennington!" he yelled at the wall. He gave up. It seemed clear that the universe didn't want him to shoot his load to the sound of Chester moaning.

"No. Fuck the universe! This is bullshit. I'll take care of this my damn self."

He was determined then, no matter what he had to do.

He stood up from the bed, his pants dropping around his ankles. He almost tripped as he started walking towards their adjacent doors and had to stop and pull them up before he continued in a huff.

He reached the doors to the joining rooms and went straight for the handle of Chester's. He'd left his door open to hear the moaning so all he had to do was get Chester's door open. Luckily for him, Chester had hoped Mike would come by and his joining door was unlocked.

Mike threw the door open and strode into the singer's room with a frustrated yet determined look on his face.

Yes, determined. And when this emcee was determined, nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted.


	7. Joe's Done

Joe didn't take an hour like Rob did. He wanted this to be a quick experiment and an easy way to get off for the night. So after about 20 minutes of the same doggie style position he was ready to blow. Chester's constant screaming was like music to the DJ's ears. It sounded so strong, yet sweet. He constantly pushed himself back against Joe, causing him to slide deeper inside and bite back a growling moan.

Rob in the bathroom stayed silent the whole time, and when he noticed that the two were both about to finish after under half an hour, Rob knew he wasn't ready and would maybe need a second round with the singer after Joe left.

Joe quickened his thrusts as Chester’s muscles began to tighten. He came loud, rocking hard back into Joe. The sudden feeling of Chester's walls squeezing him tighter than he’d ever felt before was enough to push him over the edge. He was the second band member to fill Chester's tight ass with a white hot load.

Joe stayed inside only for a moment to catch his breath. Then, he pulled out. And as quickly as he'd entered the room and Chester, he was gone. Joe didn't even bother zipping his pants as he left. He pulled them up and scrambled out of the room, across the hallway, and into his own hotel room with lightning speed. As soon as the door closed behind him, he leaned against it, and sighed in relief.

_Ok, I did it. Now I know.... Damn that was fucking good... Ahhhhh... I don't think I ever want to waste my time with a chick again._ Joe had a smile on his face as his undressed and hopped in the shower.

_Tonight was a good night._

After a hot, relaxing 10 minute shower, he didn't bother drying off as he plopped into bed, still holding a smile on his face. Within minutes, he was out like a light. The Korean had dreams of Chester screaming and moaning all night long. Or at least he assumed they were dreams. What other reason would he be hearing Chester from across the hall all night long?

Of course, Joe didn't realize he'd left Chester's room at the same second that Mike entered through the adjoining doors.


	8. Determined Mike

Mike's mind was so clouded with lust and frustration when he entered Chester's room that he didn't notice the other door click shut at that moment. He only noticed Chester, still panting as white liquid dripped from his limp dick. The blindfold was still mostly in place, soaking up more sweat from the singer's forehead.

Mike also didn't notice Rob hiding behind the bathroom door, who was horny and in need of some more ass. He stayed in the bathroom when he saw Mike burst in, figuring he was going to have to wait a little while longer.

Mike wanted his dick in the singer's mouth badly. He rushed up to the bed and pushed Chester to his side. That’s when he noticed the handcuffs preventing Mike from getting in front of the lead singer.

"Where's the key for these damn things?" He growled. That surprised both Chester and Rob. His tone was all Chester needed to hear to know that Mike was in his 'determination mode'. The whole band knows how Mike gets when he wants something. Chester had always liked getting in the way just because the emcee was pretty damn sexy when he was acting this way.

With a smirk, the older man questioned, "What's got you so riled up, Mikey?"

Mike knew how Chester liked to play with him, and he was not in the mood for games.

"What's got me fucking riled up?! In less than 2 hours I fucking came _this_ close to coming and you just _HAVE_ to stop moaning at the exact moment that I'm about to fucking finish?!?! Well, fuck that, Bennington! You're sucking my damn dick tonight as soon as.... UGH WHERE IS THE FUCKING KEY FOR THIS DAMN SHIT!?"

As he ranted, he messed with the cuffs around the singer's wrists, twisting the flamed arms around trying to get them out. Once he realized that they weren't play cuffs, but actual steel handcuffs that only open with a key, he was beyond frustrated.

"I don't know! I can't see anything! Look on that table there."

"There's nothing. Damnit Chester!"

"Hey it’s not my fault! I didn't cuff myself here, Rob left me like this!"

"Yea, Rob. Pffft. Like anyone would believe that! Ugh I need these things out of the damned way, Chester!"

From the bathroom, Rob could tell Mike would rip Chester's wrists off just to get what he wanted at that point. He stepped out of the bathroom and rushed up to Mike, pulling him away from the handcuffs and using the key from his pocket to release Chester's arms from the headboard.

"What?" Mike questioned. _Rob? Rob did this to him?_  He gave Rob a confused look.

Answering the look, Rob shrugged, "I know what I like."

"Rob? You're still in here? I thought you left." Chester was confused. Was that just Rob again and he didn't realize it?

"He was just in the bathroom." Mike was taking his pants off and moving Chester down the bed so he could sit in front of the older man.

"You were in the bathroom this whole time?"

"I was waiting for him to leave," Rob shrugged again.

Mike didn't even care to know what the other two were talking about. Before Chester could further grill the young drummer, Mike had his dick pressed against the singer’s lips.

Without hesitation, Chester took Mike's cock into his warm mouth and began to suck. He got turned on when Mike was rough and demanding. He would bug Rob later about which band member had come and gone so quickly.

Rob stood next to the bed, dick still hard in his pants, watching the blindfolded singer sucking Mike, whose eyes were closed and lips were slightly parted as his hands roughly yanked at Chester’s hair. It seemed that they didn't mind Rob watching.

_I don't think they'd mind if I join…_

His thoughts were interrupted by another band member entering Chester's hotel room.


	9. Should He? Oh Yes He Should

After Chester’s proposal earlier, Dave was stunned, yet tempted to take action. Unsure if that was a good idea, he decided to talk to Brad. He and Brad were close in the group, trusting each other when they had too much going on. They were so close that they’d even hooked up a few times while on tour. Nobody else in the band knew that, of course. So as soon as the band arrived at the hotel, Dave went straight to Brad’s room.

“What do you think?” he immediately asked; Brad knew he was referring to Chester. “I kinda wanna do it.” Dave had thought about Chester before. Everybody wants a piece of that ass. So why not take what had been offered?

“Dude me too. But Chester can be a little impulsive sometimes, you know. What if he changes his mind and freaks out when you show up?” Brad had also been curious at the idea of getting into bed with the singer. He’d never been with someone so wild and unpredictable before.

“Yea, but you also know how he gets when he’s horny. I doubt he’d turn down sex with anyone,” Dave rebutted. “We all get worked up one tour, and Chester’s not one to last long without getting laid. He can’t even go one night without jacking off.”

Dave sat on the bed in a huff. _Pretty comfortable for a hotel bed_ , he thought. Most hotel beds were hard as a rock, even the four star places. He bounced up and down a couple times before laying back with another sigh.

“I don’t know, Phe. What do you need to go over there for anyways? You can come to me whenever you get worked up,” Brad smiled at the bassist. “ _In fact_ , I was expecting that’s what you were here for right now.”

“Well yea, I know that. But come on! It’s Chester fucking Bennington! You and I have both kind of wanted him for awhile now. So why not go over there and take him?” He leaned up on his elbows to watch Brad. The guitarist had removed his shirt while Dave was testing out the bed.

They never decided what their relationship was. On tour they’d get together often. Sometimes it was just sex and then they’d be off to their own beds for the night. Other times they’d stay together and watch TV until they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer, falling asleep cuddled up. But when they weren’t on tour, both boys had their own wives, and they loved their women, no doubt. But on tour, it’s like those women don’t exist. Off tour, the two hang out in a strictly friend-like manner. No prolonged touching or longing looks. It seemed like they were different people living completely different lives.

As Brad took his jeans off, he contemplated going over to Chester’s room. _Me, Phe, and Chester? Hmmm…. That could be something good_ , he tossed images in his mind of the three of them being together. Instead of two hands on his body, there could be four. Instead of only one person underneath him, he could have two. Or he could be sandwiched between his two band members.

His face was turning red and a bulge was rising in his boxers. Dave could see the way Brad’s lips were just barely parted, and knew Brad wanted Chester too.

“Well…,” Brad exhaled. As soon as his pants were completely off, he climbed on top of Dave.

“Hello.”

“Hey Phe.”

The boys were both smiling.

“I guess there’s no reason not to go over there, except…” Brad trailed off as he began lifting Dave’s shirt up. “Why don’t we have some fun of our own first?” Dave sat up enough to finish removing his shirt. Pulling Brad down for a kiss, he whispered, “I was just thinking the same thing.”

Dave grabbed Brad by the hips, pulling his thin friend to the side so he could remove his own jeans. Brad scooted towards the middle of the bed, waiting for Dave. Dave threw his jeans off his leg with a swift shake, and then hopped up next to Brad, who grabbed him for another kiss.

“Mmmm….” He yanked Dave onto his lap so their erections were pressed against each other through thin boxer material.

They didn’t waste time with foreplay. Brad knows that Dave likes getting straight to the point, the point being the head of Brad’s swollen dick. As the two kissed and grinded against each other, Dave managed to remove both their boxers. How did he do that while grinding cocks together? Brad didn’t know. It always seemed that clothing in the way tended to disappear easily when the two got together.

So there they were, naked, hard and ready to go. Brad only spent a couple minutes working spit-slicked fingers in and out of Dave before the man pushed his hand away impatiently. And just as the bassist lined Brad’s erection up with his own tight hole and began sliding down on it, they heard a loud bellowing moan. Actually, it was more of a growl than a moan. And it was distinctly Chester’s. The sound combined with the feeling of Brad entering him slowly was perfect.

“Ohhh…,” he moaned and squeezed his ass muscles. The sound had also gotten Brad even harder. It meant someone was in there fucking Chester’s tight white ass. Brad banged his head against the wall behind him as Dave began to move. He did his best to keep his eyes open and his moans down so that he could enjoy the view of Dave riding him and the singer’s powerful yells from a couple doors down.  
Brad grabbed the ginger man by his waist, forcing him down harder over and over, as he thrust his hips up to pound into his friend. “Oh ugh… fuck yes!” Dave shouted into Brad’s ear.

“Ride faster Dave,” he demanded, but then quickly changed his mind and decided to go for a deeper approach. Remaining inside Dave’s ass, he lifted the bassist enough to sit up and push him down onto the bed. Brad slid his hands beneath Dave and lifted his ass up for a deeper angle.

“Ohhh, deeper. Yea, deeper Brad.” Dave was moaning and groaning. Feeling Brad’s hot member hitting that spot inside his body radiated pleasure from his hole to his hard on, then down his legs and up his chest. Chester screamed louder from far away, saying he wanted it deeper. So Brad thrust deeper.

“OHHH!” Chester’s yells were shaking the walls. And adding Dave’s sounds, Brad was sure other guests in the hotel could hear these noises. _This is so fucking hot._

Brad loves the idea of sex in public. He just can’t convince Dave to love it too. The thought of having sex in an elevator, or a bathroom, or even behind some bleachers at a stadium, makes his dick hard. It’s like Brad wanted to get caught. Or maybe film it and watch it later.

_Well, now that I know Chester is up for gay sex, maybe he’d fuck me on tape._ Brad liked this idea and stowed it away for later.

As Brad continued thrusting into Dave, he also grabbed his friend’s dripping dick. His slender, long fingers wrapped perfectly around the bassist’s cock, making him buck up into his friend’s hand. Using the other hand, Brad held Dave’s hips down and began working the wet erection from top to bottom.

For over an hour, the men thrust and panted and moaned and moved as deep as their bodies would allow them. Somewhere in the middle Chester’s sounds has stopped, but only for ten or so minutes. And then the sounds were back, and they could both picture Chester as he promised he’d be: blindfolded, naked and ready for the taking. With a hard cock and milky white skin, hot to the touch.

“Mmm.” Dave couldn’t form words in his brain anymore. He couldn’t think thoughts anymore. He could only focus on panting and moaning and listening to Chester’s voice. “Ohhhh fuck! Keep going!” they heard from down the hall. Dave didn’t think he was close until Brad shifted slightly and he felt balls slapping his ass with every thrust.

Biggest. Turn on. Ever.

He couldn’t hold back a second longer. Brad’s hand milking his dick, while his balls slapped his ass loudly and his cock fucked his tight hole was too much pleasure. Dave exploded with a loud groan into Brad’s hand. With a smile of pride, Brad quickly followed.

They were both panting and gasping for air. Brad fell forward onto his friend, getting come stuck onto both their stomachs. Dave could feel wetness oozing out of his opening.

“Oh God Brad… Ugh…. I don’t even know how to say how good that was.” Brad picked his head up from Dave’s chest to kiss him again. Their tongues danced lazily together before Dave broke away to catch his breath.

The sounds from Chester were quiet now.

“He must be done,” Brad whispered.

Dave’s face turned into a devilish smirk. “Wanna go give him something more to scream about?” As tired as Brad was, there’s no way he could say no to that. “Let’s go.”

While the two quickly wiped themselves of come and got dressed, it seemed they were both so hung up on the thought of Chester that they didn’t hear Mike’s aggravated yelling. They rushed down the hall and into Chester’s bedroom unseen.

Of course when they got there, neither of the men expected to see Mike’s cock in the singer’s mouth and Rob standing next to them with a monster bulge trying to escape his pants.


	10. Playtime

So there they were: five out of six Linkin Park members in Chester’s room; five raging hard cocks and blush red faces.

Chester wasn’t sure what was going on anymore, since the blindfold -- which he was starting to hate -- was still securely blocking his sight. Mike was so distracted by Chester sucking his dick that he either didn’t hear his other friends walk in, or he just didn’t care. Rob, Brad and Dave all stared at each other with questioning eyes. None of the three made a move.

“What did we just walk in on?” Dave whispered to Brad. “I have no fucking clue.”

But Rob was in need, so he was the first to shrug his shoulders and remove his shirt. It wasn’t until his pants hit the floor that Mike opened his eyes to look at the youngest man.

Rob went straight for his neck. He used one hand to hold Mike’s head to the side and began biting and sucking the Japanese man’s collarbone and throat. Mike didn’t expect that to happen, but found that he didn’t care. The emcee allowed the drummer to push him back onto the bed roughly, and kept one hand firm in Chester’s hair.

Dave and Brad looked at each other.

“Fuck it…?” Dave asked. Brad glanced back and forth from the bed to Dave.

“Well… oh fuck it,” Brad nodded toward the bed and they both moved further into the room. Their shirts were tossed aside and jeans and boxers dropped quickly. And then all five men were on one bed together. Once again, Dave managed to remove Mike’s shirt despite Rob being on top of the emcee.

Brad got between the two, pulling Rob’s hand to his dick while he began sucking one of Mike’s nipples.

Dave went to Chester, who was getting the least attention even though his offer today was why they were all in bed together. He started squeezing Chester’s ass with one hand. The other started rubbing circles around the singer’s hole. He was excited to see and feel the come already slipping out of Chester; it made him think of the same white liquid that was probably still slipping from his own hole.

_What a tight little hole he has_ , Dave thought, deciding to stick his tongue in for a moment.

The singer moaned onto Mike’s dick at the feeling. Hearing his friend moan, Rob decided to grab Mike’s dick from Chester’s mouth and start working his drummer hands up and down rapidly. His other hand was doing the same thing to Brad’s pulsing member.

Chester’s now available mouth seemed to call to Dave, bringing the bassist up his slender body and their tongues began a battle for space in each other’s mouths. He continuously slipped one finger into Chester’s hole just an inch. Whenever the singer tried bucking it in further, Dave would remove it completely and start jerking Chester’s cock.

The only thing that kept the singer from screaming was Dave’s tongue dominating his mouth. Dave moved closer, until their bodies were flush together, and starting grinding into Chester. He wrapped his arm around the singer and stuck two fingers deep inside Chester’s hole. Without hesitation, Dave started finger fucking Chester rapidly, and grinding their erections together at the same pace.

As Rob continued his work on Brad and Mike, his curly haired friend started moving his body further between them, lying on top Mike. Rob’s cock was pressed against Brad’s ass, and Rob could feel his friend’s erections rubbing into each other.

The drummer was tempted to shove himself straight into Brad immediately, but he held back. Instead, with a devilish smirk on his face, he quickly lifted Brad enough to get Mike’s cock in a better position, and then lowered Brad down onto the emcee’s hard dick.

“Ohhh!”

Neither Mike nor Brad had expected that, but Brad was suddenly glad the Dave liked fingering him during sex because that would have hurt without some stretching.

“You’re so fucking tight!” Mike gasped into Brad’s mouth. Brad was too busy adjusting to the sudden intruder to reply. Rob held Brad firmly by the hips and started rocking the guitarist up and down Mike’s cock.

“Ohhh yea…”

Rob kept his own hard on pressed into Brad’s skin. Every up and down motion stroked his own cock as he watched the two before him. Mike’s eyes were shut tight. He’d probably never stuck it in an ass hole before. And Brad was clenching the bed sheets on either side of Mike’s head as he let Rob control his body.

Chester could hear moaning from too many voices. _What the fuck is going on and who is doing what?_

His blindfold was driving him mad with curiosity and nobody seemed to think he needed the cloth removed. But he could hear multiple men moaning and it was making his body shake with want.

Dave rolled onto his back, pulling Chester on top of his body and removing his fingers. He wiggled up until Chester’s cock was now below him and pressing against his wet entrance. Chester instantly began pressing his tip against him, wanting to tease his friend as much as he’d just been teased. But he still heard loud groans and wanted to have his vision back. He sat up temporarily and reached for the cloth. Before he could remove it from his sweaty head, Rob had his hand on Chester’s wrist firmly.

“Oh, no you don’t Chaz. You’re keeping that thing on all night unless I say you can take it off. Got it?” Rob’s demanding voice was back. Chester was quick to listen to what the youngest told him to do, for fear of being teased the rest of the night. “Now, stick your fat cock in that tight hole already.”

Chester slid it in with ease. Brad’s seed from earlier kept Dave wet and slippery. “Good. Now fuck him good and hard for me, Chazzy.” Chester started thrusting in and out of Dave, enjoying the way he was already slicked up and listening for any other demands the drummer might give him.

While demanding Chester, Rob didn’t stop his motions with Mike and Brad. The two men were shocked at this side of Rob they had never seen before, and they’re cocks were pulsing from it.

_Who knew Rob could control so well? Mmm like he’s controlling me, making me ride Mikey’s cock like this. Ohhhh I like being controlled._

Mike seemed to still be in a daze. The usually heterosexual man was not into gay sex, yet there he was, in the middle of what was sure to be considered a Linkin Park orgy. This realization didn’t quite hit him yet because his mind was in a haze of pleasure.

Rob let go of Brad’s hips as he learned the pace, and reached around to the guitarist’s cock.

Dave was jacking himself off as Chester slid in and out of him. He constantly looked over at the others; watching Rob control his close friend was unbelievably sexy. He wanted to see Rob inside Brad next.

Brad was always more in control when the two got together. He was just a top kind of guy. So the idea of quiet good-boy Rob bending him over and fucking the lights out of Brad was quite the dream.

Mike could feel Brad’s cock slapping his stomach, his balls bouncing just above his own shaft. He could feel Rob’s cock slightly touching the base of his own as he rubbed it between Brad’s ass cheeks. He felt so good at that moment. He turned his head and saw Chester above Dave, pounding away with his brow furrowed in concentration. Mike saw Chester’s ass cheeks tighten and flex with every push. Mike wanted to fuck that ass so bad.

Rob felt bad for Mike when he saw him looking at Chester. _Poor guy has wanted that since I fucked it earlier. Better give Mikey what he wants._

With a swift move, Rob pulled Brad off of Mike’s dick. Then he was behind Chester, pulling him out of Dave’s ass as well. All the men waited for their youngest friend to explain what he was doing.

“It’s Mikey’s turn inside that sweet ass.”


	11. Mikey's Turn

“Chez, get on the edge of the bed and stick that pretty little ass out for us.”

Chester backed up to the edge until his legs were hanging off the bed.

“Stick that ass out Chaz. I want to see you on all fours.” Chester bent over and wiggled is ass in the cool air. The air conditioned room gave his whole body goose bumps.

“Go,” Rob directed Mike with a head nod to where Chester’s ass waited.

“Wha…?” Mike still wasn’t used to this demeanor from Rob.

Rob grabbed Mike and pulled him up off the bed. He guided the emcee to Chester’s rear, grabbed the singer’s hips and pulled his body back into contact with Mike’s erection. With no patience for Mike’s lack of a brain, Rob held the Japanese man’s cock in his hand and directed it into Chester’s hole.

“Ahhh,” the singer was glad to have warmth behind him again. Rob thrust against Mike’s ass to encourage his friend to start fucking. “Just fuck him, Mikey. You know he wants it. We know you want it.”

Mike’s eyes were closed as he slowly began moving inside Chester.

“See, Mikey? You know how badly you’ve wanted to shove your cock in this tight hole. Chaz has such a tight one, doesn’t he?”

“Ohh…. Aghh…. Yes… yea…”

“But this dirty little fucker loves your fat cock pounding his ass. He wants you to fuck him. Harder, Mikey. Ches like’s it hard.” Rob started thrusting his body harder to make Mike enter Chester harder.

“Ughhhh yes.”

“Listen to him moaning because of your cock inside him. You can feel his muscles squeezing even tighter, can’t you? That means he wants it deeper.” Rob started pulling Chester back as he thrust Mike forward.

As soon as Mike started thrusting hard and deep on his own, Rob stepped back and looked at the other band members with anticipation. Looking back and forth between Brad and Dave, he debated what to do to them. He smirked once he decided what he wanted.

“Lay down Brad. Right underneath Chaz.” Unsure of what Rob was planning, Brad scooted towards Chester’s rocking body. “Get in the 69 position. You’re gonna suck Chaz’s cock while I fuck you.”

_Yes!_ Dave thought. _I can’t wait to see this. Oh fuck it’s going to be so hot._

Brad was turned on by that thought too. Without complaint, he slid his body until his head was directly underneath Chester’s hard, dangling cock.

“Take it in your mouth, Brad.”

Brad opened his mouth and took Chester’s whole cock easily, he could taste Dave’s ass, he could taste his own come from Dave’s ass, and he could taste Chester’s pre-come dripping out. Brad could feel the blood rushing through the singer’s erection as he started sucking. The movement from Mike thrusting had Chester moving himself in and out of Brad’s mouth without much effort.

“You better fuck me good, Phoenix,” Rob ordered as he got back on the bed and settled between Brad’s spread open legs.

 “Oh as long as you fuck him good, I’ll fuck you however you want, Bourdie.” Dave didn’t get behind Rob yet though. He wanted to watch this, just for a minute. He wanted to soak in the sight of Brad lying helpless. Being mouth fucked by Chester. Getting pounded by Rob.

_Fuck yes._

Rob lifted Brad’s legs and directed his dick at the guitarist’s hole. In one swift move, Rob was burrowed deep inside Brad, causing him to take Chester’s erection deep into his throat. Chester started bucking back and forth between Mike’s cock and Brad’s mouth with whines and groans.

Dave watched for a few minutes, unconsciously stroking himself. The room was filled with moans and the sounds of skin hitting skin, balls smacking asses. The temperature in the room was rising steadily from all the body heat.

Chester leaned down and took Brad into his mouth. The only hard cock left in need of a warm retreat was Dave’s.

He moved behind Rob and lined himself up. The drummer slowed his motions so Dave could enter him with ease. As soon as he was in as deep as he could go, Rob started bucking his hips back, pulling Brad’s body with him slightly. He tangled one hand into Chester’s hair, pushing the singer’s mouth further onto Brad’s cock.

Mike leaned forward further. He kept one foot on the floor, and the other he lifted to the side of Chester on the bed. Slanting just slightly lower, Mike thrust twice as deep into Chester, hitting his sweet spot and making him scream around Brad.

Each man was bucking their hips in union, with perfect timing that gave them the deepest angle into one another. They lasted awhile before some of the men got winded. The fact that they were all doing this together made the entire night too sexual.

Soon, Mike was ready to blow. After getting so close and losing it twice that night, he needed his release. With a hand full of short, hard thrusts and an animal like growl, his cock exploded inside Chester. The feeling of being filled up for a third time that night was immaculate. Chester couldn’t hold back any longer. With one of Mike’s deeper thrusts, his hot seed spewed into Brad’s awaiting mouth.

Brad loved the taste. Rob was relentlessly fucking him and Chester was moaning onto his cock. He came a second after, shooting his own load back into the singer’s mouth. Both the guitarist and the lead singer eagerly and shamelessly swallowed every drop, milking each other until they went limp.

Rob and Dave watched their friend’s throats constricting with every swallow. They could both see small drops of creamy white on Chester’s and Brad’s lips. The sight is what made Dave explode into Rob’s hole with a groan of pleasure.

Rob felt the hot load sliding out of his ass. Brad’s ass muscles were still squeezing his cock and all the men were panting and moaning. With a satisfied smirk on his face, Rob was the last to unload, filling up Brad.

One by one, the men pulled out and slumped over onto the bed. Exhausted. Depleted.

It took another half hour before the men fully caught their breath. Rob was the first one back on his feet. This time he left to his own room to clean up and rest.

Brad and Dave were the next gone. They lazily grabbed their clothing from the floor and got dressed. Nobody was talking in the room. They figured they’d just shower and get some much needed sleep. They stayed together in Brad’s bed that night.

And then there was only Mike and Chester left. Mike still hadn’t processed what just happened. He got up and spent another few minutes cleaning up slowly in Chester’s bathroom. Mike didn’t even get dressed before he left back through the adjoining doors. Once back in his own hotel room, Mike showered, still in a haze, and lay in his bed.

_I just had sex with Chester… Oh God. But I’m straight... Ugh damn you Chester and your bellowing voice!_ He closed his eyes and sighed with defeat.

_Oh fuck it._ Sleep took over within minutes.

And Chester was left. Come oozed out of his ass and down his thighs. His mouth was sticky and warm. His cock felt clean from being sucked so well. He could finally remove the handkerchief from his eyes and see what was left in the room. The handcuffs were still on the headboard. And there were pools of sticky white spots all over the blanket. _Oops. They’re never going to let us stay at this chain hotel again._

With the little energy he had left, Chester threw the blanket to the floor and plopped down on his back.

“Ahhhh…. What a genius idea that was,” he sighed with content. His eyes slipped closed and he slept like a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on lpfiction but needs some cleaning up; sorry if any of it sucked, I wrote it years ago and only did some minor editing before putting it up here; but porn is porn, right? Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
